syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 20
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Flash Class In Downing Fort Wayne “Who do we beat next?” became the jubilant cry of the Syracuse Nationals basketball team today after the club downed the champion Fort Wayne Zollners 61-47 before 1,700 fans at the W. Jefferson St. Armory last night in the most exciting pro basketball game here last this year. Fort Wayne, runner-up to the Rochester Royals in the Eastern Division race dropped a full game back of the league leaders who were defeating Sheboygan. Syracuse at the same time picked up a full game on the Buffalo Bisons in the fourth place race and now trail the Bisons by .020 percentage points. Only once did Fort Wayne lead. In the second quarter after trailing by a 20-12, Bob McDermott, playing coach, tossed in three successive set shots and Reiser tallied on a pair of free throws to knot the score. Then McDermott dropped in a two-pointer on a layup shot but Syracuse quickly regained the lead and walked off the floor at halftime with a 30 to 27 advantage. Big John Pelkington of the visitors opened the second half with a basket. John Gee followed with two successive hook shots to ease the pressure. After increasing its lead to 46 to 40 as the third period ended the Nats put on a spurt to clinch the contest. There was a brief flurry of fisticuffs between McDermott and Rizzo to enliven the game with neither being hit, and no penalty inflicted. Mike Novak, George Nelmark and “Chick” Meehan played well for the Nats with Novak directing the team attack from the pivot spot and aiding in keeping control of the ball. Nelmark set up several plays in the first half and proved adept at set shots as did Meehan, one of the outstanding defensemen on the floor. Top scorer for Syracuse was Rizzo with five baskets and a foul for 17 points while McDermott had 16 for the visitors and Pelkington 15. Other Syracuse players to reach double figures were Nelmark with 11 and Meehan with 10. FORT WAYNE: Bush, f (0-0-0), Reiser, f (2-2-6), Shipp (0-0-0), Kinney, (1-0-2), Komenich (0-0-0), Pelkington, c (6-3-15), McDermott, g (6-4-16), Tough, g (1-1-3), Armstrong (2-1-5) TOTALS (18-11-47). SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (1-1-3), Sharkey, f (3-0-6), Gee (3-2-8), Novak, c (1-1-3), Nelmark, g (5-1-11), Rizzo, g (5-7-17), Meehan, (5-0-10), McCahan (1-1-3) TOTALS (24-13-61). Free throws missed- Fort Wayne: Bush 3, Armstrong 2, McDermott, Tough 2, Shipp; Syracuse: Rizzo, Novak 2, Gee 4, Nelmark, Meehan. Officials- Mihalek and Kriznecky. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Humble Lakers To Keep Top Spot Knicks Close Behind Back in first place as a result of an easy 108-93 triumph over the Minneapolis Lakers here, the Syracuse Nationals today welcomed a five-day vacation from court warfare. New York, foe of the Nats in a home and home weekend series starting in New York Saturday, supplanted the Syracusans in Eastern Division leadership for a brief spell yesterday by winning an afternoon game from Boston, but the Nats’s victory last night gave the club a half-game advantage. Coaches and officials of all teams are gathered in New York today to confer on rule interpretations. It is believed a discussion is due on the rigid regulation which prevents talking by coaches or players on the bench. Some consideration may be given to lengthening the 24-second offensive time restriction. The Nats, most active team in the NBA to date, were a tried lot following the Laker tussle, and Coach Al Cervi called off practice sessions until Wednesday. Then a brief shooting session is slated with another on Thursday and the club will be given another day off Friday. Minneapolis trailed from start to finish as the Nats employed a small man pivot attack and a fast break at the outset wo move quickly in front. With Dick Farley, Paul Seymour and Bill Kenville playing under the boards, the Nats drew the taller Laker defenders outside and increased rebound chances. Seymour equaled his single high game point production as a pro player with 28 points as he paced the Nat attack. Dolph Schayes and Farley each added 19 while Earl Lloyd had 16 and Red Rocha, 14. Vern Mikkelsen topped the visitors with 21. The Nats took a 4-0 lead, increased it to 30-23 at the quarter and then moved in front 47-30 before the Lakers cut the edge to 49-37 at halftime. In the third period the Syracusans opened a 21-point bulge at 81-60 before John Kundla inserted three small men to open up a running game that once brought the Lakers back within seven points at 90-83. At that stage Farley eased the worries of the assemblage of 3,328 fans by netting five points and the Nats pulled away again in the final going. It was the Nats’ first win over Minneapolis in four starts this season. A delegation n of Solvay High School students were guests of the Nats during the Solvay night demonstrations. Tumblers, cheerleaders, baton twirlers and the school band entertained. Foul shooting trophies were awarded to Raymond Perotti, Robert Weslowski and John Ciciarella. Speakers at halftime ceremonies included Mayor Stanley Major, Clinton Atwood, Don Yeomans, Carl Batcharie and Leo Ferris. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-5-19), Rocha (4-6-14), Simmons (0-0-0), Lloyd (6-4-16), Kerr (3-3-9), Seymour (12-4-28), King (0-0-0), Kenville (1-1-3), Farley (5-9-19) TOTALS (38-32-106). MINNEAPOLIS: Holstein (1-1-3), Schnittker (4-4-12), Mikkelsen (7-7-21), Lovellette (6-4-16), Kalafat (4-4-12), Skoog (3-0-6), Martin (5-1-11), Sunderlage (0-4-4), Watson (4-0-8) TOTALS (34-25-93). Score at halftime- Syracuse 49, Minneapolis 37. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:December 20 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Farley Category:Ferris Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons